Assassin s Creed Dead Zone
by BlackAuraWolf
Summary: Después de la muerte de Desmond, experimentos en el fruto del Edén hechos por los Templarios provoca una pandemia como nunca antes vista por el hombre, todo según lo planeado por Juno. Sin Desmond, el mundo solo puede confiar en una persona, un familiar lejano a el, su primo hermano (o primo segundo): Komuro Takashi. Crossover con High School of the Dead.


Hola, ¿ya me extrañaban? La verdad me quiero disculpar, por todo el revuelto de graduarme del bachillerato, buscar empleo, visitar familiares, inscribirme a la universidad y otras tantas cosas más estoy corto de tiempo libre, ya ni se diga junto a un ordenador, pero tengo planeado conseguir algún medio para escribir más seguido, principalmente conseguir algo portátil con Word, estoy pensando en una Tablet o una laptop, inclusive un Smartphone con la aplicación, pero hasta entonces, las cosas no serán fáciles, ni podre prometer el actualizar pronto, y más ahora con los proyectos que tengo en mente, si, proyectos en plural, en fin.

Mientras esperaba a que el viaje en avión terminara (como ya mencione fui a visitar parientes) no pude evitar recordar una gran historia de High School of the Dead; "Caminando con los muertos" de Zlesenger09, historia que recomiendo mucho, por relación de cadena o extensión recordé un crossover de H.O.T.D con Naruto llamado "Guía de Supervivencia" de erodes145, también una excelente historia, para luego pensar en otra más, un crossover de Naruto con Assassin´s Creed llamada "Assassin's Creed: La Hermandad de Konoha" del, a mis ojos al menos, legendario escritor The Chaos Writer, mi escritor favorito.

Aburrido y pensando en las tres historias no pude evitar hacerme el comentario mental "las cuchillas ocultas serian la mar de útiles en un apocalipsis zombi", para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía pensada la trama entera, me dije "¿por qué no?" y henos aquí.

En esta historia verán muchas similitudes entre las historias antes mencionadas, por eso la explicación, así me evito problemas del clásico "eres un ladrón de historias" y todo eso. Además de declarar que no soy dueño de Assassin´s Creed ni Highschool of the Dead. Además, me veo en la necesidad de explicar que el primer párrafo de arriba es principalmente para todo aquel que ya me conociera por mi primer fic en este sitio web, "La profecía Pokémon".

En fin, empecemos ya:

"Dialogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

**(Explicación)**

**Capítulo 1: Los Asesinos y los Muertos.**

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en una mañana aparentemente normal en Japón. Las personas se desenvolvían en sus trabajos y estudios con la mayor tranquilidad. Todos ellos ignorantes de una antigua guerra entre dos facciones que se realizaba en las sombras: los Asesinos y los Templarios. Inclusive, ni los más fanáticos religiosos o los más grandes paranoicos sospechaban de lo que se desenvolvería en cualquier momento, todo relacionado con ambas facciones.

Pero había unos cuantos que estaban fuera de ese grupo de personas, hasta cierto punto. Entre ellos, un joven de 17 años, de cabellos negros, largos y salvajes que explotaban en todas direcciones con un delgado mechón entre sus ojos cafés. Si bien a primera vista era alguien normal, sin nada en especial, lo era, más de lo que alguien podría imaginar. Este chico es Komuro Takashi, descendiente de una larga y ancestral herencia, tanto asesina como templaria, es un asesino en formación, próximo a ser iniciado.

Sin embargo, eso poco le importa ahora, inclusive las clases que se saltó le importan poco ahora, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras observaba la entrada frontal de su escuela desde unas escaleras, era el pasado.

_**(Flash Back)**_

"HEEII" gritaba un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos cafés que aparentaba unos 6 años mientras saltaba de una caja, siendo un altura de dos metros, aterrizando en la planta de los pies, con las piernas flexionadas para disminuir la fuerza de impacto "¡ITE!" sin ser suficiente para no lastimarse.

"No, no, Takashi, cuando la altura es muy grande para ti, debes rodar por el suelo para distribuir la fuerza del impacto y no lastimarte" le consejo un chico de 14 años, también de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, la principal diferencia entre ambos, aparte de la edad y el tamaño, era que mientras el niño era de facciones japonesas, el otro era más bien estadounidense, sin embargo, casi parecían hermanos.

"¡Es difícil Desmond-nii!" se quejó el niño con un puchero.

"No te rindas aun, solo tienes que practicar más" le animo el joven mientras le revolvía los cabellos, arrancándole una corta risa alegre al niño.

_**(Fin Flash Back)**_

_**(Flash Back)**_

"Cuando crezca, ¡Me casare contigo Takashi!" exclamo alegre una linda niña de unos 7 años de cabello castaño claro al igual que sus ojos.

"¿Enserio? ¿Estas segura Rei?" preguntaba sorprendido y alegre el mismo niño, solo que un poco mayor, casi de la edad de la niña.

"Si, es una promesa del meñique" dijo mientras extendía su mano izquierda en dirección al niño con la mano empuñada salvo el meñique, sonriente.

Todo sin que ninguno notara al adolecente, ya de 15 años, que observaba en silencio con una sonrisa.

_**(Fin Flash Back)**_

"En definitiva, todo era mejor cuando estabas aquí Demond-nii" murmuro al aire con nostalgia mientras recordaba algo un poco menos grato.

_**(Flash Back)**_

"Chicos, tengo una mala noticia" empezó un hombre adulto, de alrededor de 30 años de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Su hijo y su amiga, una linda niña de cabellos rosados y bellos ojos color miel, ambos de 8 años, detuvieron su entrenamiento para ponerle atención.

"Desmond ha huido de la granja" soltó de golpe.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron en sorpresa ambos infantes.

"Eso mismo, ahora mismo estamos tratando de encontrarlo antes que los templarios, haa" suspiro al final antes de dirigirse a su hijo "Takashi, tú y el son muy unidos, ¿tienes idea de donde pueda estar?".

El pequeño bajo la mirada al suelo, pensando antes de negar y mirar a su padre a los ojos.

"No, siempre hablaba de conocer todo el mundo, de no estar confinado a "la granja" y ni a Tokonosu, pero nunca hablo de algún sitio en especial" declaro con toda sinceridad mientras sentía una mezcla de emociones.

Alegría, dado que aquel que consideraba como un hermano por fin podría cumplir su sueño de viajar por el mundo.

Tristeza, porque no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

Preocupación, porque los templarios eran una amenaza constante y latente.

Ambos pequeños volvieron a su entrenamiento, pero ninguno estuvo enfocado en el resto del tiempo.

_**(Fin Flash Back)**_

Y ciertamente, no lo vio en todos estos años, ni siquiera supo nada de él hasta hace poco más de un año, cuando su padre le dijo, que fue capturado y secuestrado por los templarios. Su preocupación bajo un poco cuando le informaron que, al menos por el momento, lo mantendrían con vida ya que querían algo específico de él, algo difícil de lograr, cosa que les daba tiempo de preparar el plan para rescatarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo después de eso, que se enteró de que el plan fue un éxito y habían logrado extraer a Desmond de las instalaciones templarias.

Poco después pudo contactarse con él por medio de mensajes electrónicos en una red segura de los asesinos. Así se enteró de lo que le hicieron los templarios, algo que su padre ya sabia y le comento después de su primera conversación en años con el que consideraba un hermano. Buscaban entre los recuerdos de sus antepasados, almacenados en su ADN al igual que en el de Desmond.

No falto mucho para que Desmond, viendo el inmenso interés de Takashi por el tema de sus ancestros en común, le enviara un libro que escribió en su tiempo libre donde plasmo los recuerdos de su antepasado, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad con una frase en la primera hoja:

"_Cuando era joven, fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que nuestro credo pondría fin a estos conflictos. Si hubiese tenido la humildad suficiente para admitirlo… he visto suficiente por una vida, he cumplido con mi parte. De nuevo, no hay gloria mayor que luchar para encontrar la verdad_" dicha por el mismo Altair.

No le tomo mucho tiempo terminar con el libro, era muy interesante.

Poco después, le envió otro más, una copia hecho por él del códice de Altaïr, aunque sin los mensajes ocultos, aparentemente no logro imitarlos. Y le prometió que pronto le enviaría otro libro sobre otro antepasado.

Sin embargo, lo próximo que supo de Desmond es que había encontrado el fruto del edén, pero que algo dentro del fragmento lo obligo a matar a quien lo había rescatado y lo había inducido a un coma severo. Sus amigos tuvieron que meterlo en el Animus para poder salvarlo, pero los días pasaron y Desmond no despertaba.

Finalmente, Desmond logro despertar, contándoles a todos lo que vivió durante su coma, obligado a revivir las últimas memorias de dos antepasados que había encarnado para poder salir.

Poco después, le envió otros dos libros más, uno era las últimas memorias de Altair y el otro los recuerdos completos de Ezio Auditore Da Firenze con la frase:

"_He vivido mi vida al máximo de mis habilidades, pero no he logrado escapar del destino, la ira o el dolor."_

No supo más de Desmond pues gracias a las misiones, tanto fuera como dentro del Animus, no tenía tiempo para nada, pero le aseguro le daría dos libros más. O por lo menos eso esperaba hasta que le llego tan terrible noticia.

_**(Flash Back)**_

Se encontraba desayunando en silencio en su casa junto a sus padres, lo cual era muy raro, porque por lo general, ellos siempre hablaban cuando estaban todos juntos, en los pocos momentos que sus deberes y cuartadas (N/a: véase trabajos) los mantenía fuera de casa, y más aún en los fines de semana, como lo era ese día, pero no le dio importancia, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en cómo quitarse de la mente el doloroso pensamiento que lo atormento por toda la tarde y noche pasada: Rei y Hisashi, la chica que amaba y su mejor amigo, estaban saliendo.

Dado que era sábado, pensaba sobre si quedarse a entrenar hasta el cansancio o salir a divertirse solo, inclusive llamar a Saya le parecía buena idea, apenas importándole el frío que sin duda haría afuera a pocos días de ser año nuevo. Pero todo planeamiento se fue a la basura, cuando su padre por fin hablo.

"Takashi, hay noticias que creo, no, que sé que debes saber, es sobre Desmond" habló con seriedad y firmeza, aunque un tono triste se notaba en su voz, y que su madre comenzara a llorar en silencio, solo le dio un mal presentimiento.

_**Time Skip**_

Caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, con apenas una sudadera negra con capucha de revés rojo, un tanto delgada protegiéndolo del frío, pero parecía no afectarle. Habían pasado horas desde que supo aquella noticia: Desmond había muerto.

Se había sacrificado por todos en el planeta, salvándolos de un evento catastrófico que podría haber diezmado a la humanidad, y liberando a Juno en el proceso. Estaba enterado de todo, puesto que era genéticamente similar a Desmond en cuanto a línea de ascendencia, solo con una leve diferencia de antepasados (los de su madre y su abuela), por lo que bien podría se requerido pronto, y más aún ahora que Desmond no está, pero eso no le importaba.

No le importaba nada en ese momento, solo ahogar sus pensamientos para que no le afectaran más. Ni siquiera le afecto ver a Rei y a Hisashi tomados de la mano al otro lado de la calle en un cruce peatonal, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar con ellos, con nadie en realidad.

Se subió la capucha y cruzo la calle, cruzándose con ellos sin que lo reconocieran, o eso creyó. Rei lo había visto en el momento en que cerró los ojos y oculto su rostro para pasar desapercibido, pero alcanzo a notar su tristeza, haciéndola sentir culpable al pensar que era por su cita.

_**(Fin Flash Back)**_

"¿Eres idiota?" escucho a sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta.

Se giró confundido, pese a que reconoció la voz solo para encontrarse con su vieja amiga de la infancia, de largos cabellos rosados atados en dos coletas laterales, unos hermosos ojos color miel y un cuerpo que toda modelo o mujer podría envidiar vestida con el uniforme femenino blanco y verde de la escuela.

"¿Por qué lo dices, Saya?" le respondió en duda y olvidando momentáneamente sus pensamientos.

"Mira como estas, todo deprimido por que fuiste rechazado, ¡ni siquiera entraste a clases! Solo un idiota haría eso, baka (**N/a**: por si las dudas: Baka=idiota en japonés)" espeto con molestia.

"No es por eso, admito que en un principio me dolía, pero ya no, inclusive, me alegro por ellos, se ven bastante felices juntos".

"Entonces" comenzó suavizando el ceño "Piensas en él" afirmo con voz suave y una expresión compresiva y triste.

Su respuesta fue que el chico se volvió a su posición anterior, mirando a la entrada, melancólico.

Ella se le acerco, deposito el libro que tenía en manos y que el joven no había notado en el barandal, procurando que no se cayera, para aferrarse al brazo derecho de su amigo y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, en una posición un tanto más 'intima' que simples amigos.

"No eres el único que lo extraña, baka, todos sufrimos por su muerte, pero estoy segura de que a Desmond no le gustaría verte así de afectado" consoló.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" cedió el chico; su amiga, sus palabras de aliento y su cálido y suave tacto lograban alejar los malos pensamientos, logrando calmarlo un poco. Pero cuando se olvidó de sus penas lo suficiente como para notar sus posiciones y cercanía, toda calma se fue por el desagüe. Pronto, presa del nerviosismo, empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, completamente tenso y con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro.

Eso extraño a su acompañante en sobre manera, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara fijamente, hasta que noto la extrema cercanía de ambos, y que aprisionaba el brazo de su amigo entre sus voluminosos pechos. Pronto, un sonrojo por de más intenso se apodero de su rostro.

Con un movimiento brusco, ambos se separaron al instante, mirando en direcciones contrarias, Saya con un brazo pasando por debajo de sus pechos, sujetando su otro brazo (y resaltándolos un poco más de forma inconsciente) y Takashi rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla derecha.

"Ah, por cierto" comenzó la joven recuperando la compostura "Nos llegó esto para ti junto a otros dos" dijo tomando el libro "los otros están en mi casa, te los daré luego" finalizo entregándoselo.

Takashi lo tomo con curiosidad, el libro era de color azul marino con una imagen en relieve detallado de un viejo barco velero surcando las olas, el emblema de la orden asesina estaba gravado en dorado con un cráneo dentro de él ubicado hasta arriba de la portada, dejando lo que podría ser considerado como el titulo entre la imagen y el emblema, en grandes letras doradas, el titulo ponía "Edward Kenway".

"¿Para mí? ¿Por qué llego a tu casa? ¿Y por qué un libro?" pregunto aun sin abrirlo.

"Lo enviaron los compañeros de Desmond, es un libro sobre uno de tus antepasados" le explico, causando el shock de su amigo.

"Esto, ¿lo escribió Desmond-nii?" pregunto apenas con voz.

"No" respondió al instante Saya "Lo escribieron sus amigos como un regalo para ti, con ayuda de un nuevo hombre infiltrado en Abstergo, los otros dos si los escribió él".

"¿Y por qué solo me traes este?".

"Cuando llegaron yo ya salía de casa, les di un vistazo rápido y me pareció que este te interesaría más, además de que los otros dos libros suceden después de que este antepasado vivió".

"¿Y que tenía este familiar en especial?".

En respuesta, su amiga golpeo con el dedo índice primero el título, después el barco y por ultimo el emblema para luego decir "Este antepasado era pirata".

Eso lo sorprendió, mirando el libro, lo abrió para ver la frase de la primera hoja:

"_Durante años he ido de acá para allá sin importarme un bledo a quienes dañara. Pero ahora que tengo riquezas y una reputación, no me siento más sabio que cuando partí de mi hogar. Y cuando contemplo el rumbo recorrido, sigo sin encontrar a ningún ser querido junto a mí"_

"Vaya, es más profundo de lo que yo esperaba para un pirata" comento tras leerla.

"En fin, ven, volvamos a clases antes de que tengas problemas" empezó la peli rosa ofreciéndole su mano derecha con una expresión suave pero tímida, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

"No puedo entrar ahora, iré en la siguiente, vuelve TU antes de que seas TU la quien tenga problemas" respondió recalcando algunas palabras.

"Yo estaré bien, soy una genio ¿recuerdas? No me reclamaran nada aun si falto por el resto del día" afirmo cerrando los ojos e inflando el pecho con las manos en la cintura, orgullosa.

"Si, lo eres pero igual y deberías volver ya, yo aprovechare y leeré un poco".

"Bien, pero mas te vale que entres en la siguiente hora, por que si no…" sentencio dejando la frase al aire, y causándole un escalofrió a su amigo, sabia bien lo que le podía hacer.

"O-ok, iré en la siguiente" le aseguro con nerviosismo "ah, Saya" llamo con duda cuando esta se retiraba, parándola en seco.

"¿Hu?, ¿qué pasa?"

"Eh, bueno, yo, tengo" balbuceó sonrojado y sin mirarla a los ojos, rascándose una mejilla "algo que preguntarte, así que, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?" preguntó al final un tanto más repuesto.

"Ok" musito lentamente en confusión y, si notarlo, con un sonrojo muy leve en el rostro. Sin más, se giró y se marchó un tanto aprisa, dejando a un más tranquilo Takashi que, con un suspiro, tomo el libro y volvió a la posición que tenía antes de que llegara dispuesto a aprender más de su antepasado.

Llevaba poco de leer, apenas había llegado a la parte en que su antepasado se vestía con las ropas saqueadas del cadáver de aquel asesino, cuando un ruido metálico le llamo la atención.

Levantando la mirada, noto como un hombre "golpeaba" la reja de la entrada, aunque más bien chocaba con ella, como un robot que solo sabe caminar asía el frente que llegaba a una pared.

Confuso, activo aquel don tan presente en su familia llamado con el nombre clave de "vista de águila" y analizo al hombre. Lo identifico con el color rojo, lo cual indicaba que, indudablemente, le atacaría, de que era su enemigo, pero había algo raro; el patrón exacto de su aura.

No era la aura típica de un asaltante, un ladrón, un asesino (ajeno a la orden y que mata por placer y/o dinero sin importarle si es inocente o no) o un violador, ni siquiera la de un humano pensante. Era más bien, la de un animal salvaje, primitivo.

Observo como un grupo de maestros, algunos con herramientas básicas se acercaban para alejarlo, como uno de ellos, tratando de lucirse, agredió al sujeto y como este tomaba de golpe al maestro del brazo y lo mordía con fuerza, salpicando sangre por todos lados.

Observo anonadado como el aura del maestro pasaba de azul a gris, indicando su muerte, para luego volverse rápidamente roja como la del atacante y como se alzaba y mordía a una maestra en el cuello, repitiéndose el proceso.

Notando el devastador efecto en cadena, iba a saltar y matarlos antes de que se expandieran mucho con las navajas mariposas (N/a: son unos cuchillos que mantienen el filo dentro de su mango, no son retractiles, se requiere de movimientos específicos de muñeca para abrir el mango y sacar la hoja, muy difíciles de usar pero tan fuertes como un cuchillo de hoja fija) que siempre cargaba, pero con su vista aun activa, noto que, la situación no era muy distinta afuera, en lo único que difería, era que era a mayor escala.

Sopesando las opciones, opto por correr dentro del instituto con su libro dentro de su chaqueta, ignorando alumnos y profesores, estos últimos exigiéndole explicaciones, hasta llegar a un salón en específico, abrió la puerta de golpe e ingreso sin sigilo.

"Komuro-kun, no solo no te dignas de entrar a mi clase ¿si no que también la interrumpes?" le espeto molesto el maestro pero él lo ignoro.

"Saya, Rei, Hirano, Hisashi" los llamo sin titubear "nos vamos" ordeno con un tono serio, uno rara vez visto en él.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Rei en duda e incredulidad mientras se paraba y lo enfrentaba "¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar y…?".

SLAP

La bofetada resonó en todo el salón, nadie se movía, ni siquiera Rei que tenía la cabeza ladeada a la derecha con la mejilla izquierda roja, anonadada.

"No es el momento de discutir Rei, solo vengan con migo" espeto el azabache mientras bajaba el brazo derecho, completamente serio.

Ninguno pudo negarse, aunque Saya no lo iba a hacer desde un inicio, ella sabía que cuando él tenía esa mirada, era algo serio en verdad.

Una vez fuera, Takashi corrió en una dirección y los demás solo pudieron seguirlo. Terminaron en unas escaleras internas de la escuela donde les conto lo que vio, sin entrar en detalles sobre su don.

Las reacciones, bueno, eran de esperarse.

"¿es alguna clase de juego estúpido?" la de Rei fue hacerle preguntas molestas de este tipo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Hirano y Hisashi estaban pensativos. La única sin dudas era Saya, pese a que le parecía increíble.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto la peli rosada sorprendiendo a los otros tres y ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de su amigo.

"Espera, ¿tú le crees?" pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

"Claro" aseguro sin dudas "antes de que empieces dime ¿Cuándo as visto a Takashi así de serio? ¿Cuándo ha actuado de esa manera en la escuela? ¿Cuándo siquiera te ha levantado la mano?" empezó cortando todo reclamo "Yo lo eh visto así, y sé que cuando se pone así es porque es algo serio y real, si él dice que eso paso no dudare en lo más mínimo, yo si lo conozco lo suficiente para juzgar sus decisiones" termino con firmeza metiendo en duda a los otros tres.

Ellos nunca habían visto así a Takashi, sí, lo habían visto serio, triste, pensativo, pero nunca de esta forma, eso les decía que la cosa era demasiado grave, algo que nunca habían visto y, si estaba tan seguro de sus palabras, de que era algo real.

"Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?" repitió su pregunta.

Takashi se permitió sonreírle agradecido antes de volver a su expresión será "Bien, por ahora nos dividiremos; Saya, Hirano, necesito que vayan al taller de carpintería y busquen lo que sea que nos sirva de armas, de preferencia a distancia pero no desprecien nada, tomen todo lo que puedan llevar" les indico, ambos asintieron, aunque al chico aún se le veían dudas.

"Bien, Rei, Hisashi, vayan a la enfermería y tomen todo lo que puedan de medicina, si pueden, convenzan a la enfermera para que nos acompañe, sus conocimientos serán indispensables, busquen también lo que les sirva de armas y sepan usar bien" recibió en respuesta la afirmación de la chica aun dudosa, pero Hisashi…

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" le pregunto el peli gris.

"Iré al observatorio por unas cosas" explico.

"¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para ir tu solo por ellas?" le pregunto con duda.

"Ahh" suspiro antes de hablar "Saya y yo dejamos unas mochilas con ropa y otras cosas allá, hoy íbamos a salir a buscar unas cosas por la ciudad y queríamos estar cómodos" explico, pero no uso las mejores palabras.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir por ropa cómoda? ¿Estas bromeando?" le espeto la castaña histérica, para variar.

"No solo eso, ¿han escuchado sobre los asaltos en la ciudad verdad?" les pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento general, todos en Tokonosu sabían que recientemente se estaba llevando una gran oleada de robos, secuestros y otras cosas y que la policía no había podido resolver aun "Cuando prepare la mochila me topé con el regalo de un primo mío, me pareció apropiado incluirlo en la mochila por precaución".

"¿Por precaución? ¿Qué era? ¿Una pistola?" pregunto con sorna la castaña, sin notar las estrellas en los ojos de su obeso compañero ante la posibilidad de que pudiera usar un arma de fuego.

"No, un par de juegos de cuchillos" explico, sorprendiendo a todos, bueno, casi a todos, no a Saya.

"¿trajiste un arma a la escuela?" pregunto de nuevo la castaña.

"Si, por eso debo ir por mis cosas, esos cuchillos nos serán útiles" finalizo dando se la vuelta y preparándose para correr, pero una mano en su antebrazo lo detuvo con firmeza, se giró y se topó con la mirada decidida de Hisashi.

"Iremos contigo por seguridad" le aseguro.

"No, con migo es suficiente _además de que si vienen no podré usar mis navajas hasta llegar allá y no podré hacer parkour_" hablo/pensó.

"Tal vez, pero será mejor si vamos en un grupo más nutrido, y la enfermería esta por el mismo camino, vamos por tus armas y vamos allá".

"Tiene razón, hagamos lo que dice Hisashi" opino Rei, siempre apoyando a su novio.

Takashi iba a responder, pero un mensaje por los altavoces llamó su atención, misma que se tornó en apuros cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que las advertencias significaban.

"_Rayos, ya se dieron cuenta, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que se desate el pánico" _pensó, pronto se escuchó los gritos desesperados de ayuda por las bocinas antes de que se escuchara un profundo silencio, seguido de el escandalo más grande que hubiera oído nunca "Kuso" maldijo en voz alta, ya no había tiempo para negociar "De acuerdo" cedió "adelante todos y tengan cuidado".

Nuevamente se giró para correr, pero otra mano lo detuvo, esta lo hizo con gentileza pero sintió que fue con más fuerza que Hisashi, aquella pequeña y suave mano pertenecía a Saya que lo miraba con una profunda preocupación en los ojos.

"ten cuidado" le pidió con voz suave mientras corría su mano hasta tomar la del moreno, este se giró para encararla y le apretó un poco la mano.

"Lo tendré" aseguro para luego acercarse y darle un gentil beso en la mejilla, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y a Saya tan roja como una cereza, luego se giró a Hirano "Cuídala" quien asintió a su petición con seriedad.

Con una última sonrisa a la aún roja Saya, se lanzó corriendo por el pasillo, seguido por un Hisashi sonriente y una Rei confusa.

Saya se quedó estática un rato más, hasta que finalmente reacciono y se dirigió el taller de carpintería seguida de Hirano. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?! ¡No tenía tiempo de detenerse ni nada por qué preocuparse! Él es un asesino formidable, tan capacitado que podía hacerle frente a varios iniciados a la vez, si aún no había pasado por la ceremonia es porque apenas logro la edad mínima.

También ella era una asesina en formación, de una familia con una historia en la orden casi tan antigua como la de Takashi. Ella misma era bastante buena para no haber iniciado aun, tal vez no fuera tan fuerte o hábil en combate como él, pero sin dudas era tan capaz como cualquier iniciado.

Segundos después, una oleada de alumnos espantados corrían sin control por el pasillo en que habían estado los cuatro.

**(Con Takashi)**

Llevaban rato corriendo, solo deteniéndose en el almacén del conserje donde Rei se armó con un palo de trapeador roto con una punta torcida de metal (n/a: como en el anime) y Takashi tomo un desarmador para sí mismo, Hisashi, por su parte, aseguro que estaría bien sin armas.

Ya estaban cerca, solo debían de cruzar el puente/pasillo para llegar al edificio donde estaba el observatorio, pero se detuvieron ante algo o más bien alguien que les cortaba el paso, uno de los maestros, pero había algo raro, estaba muy pálido y sus ojos estaban idos, casi como si miraran dentro de su propio cráneo.

Notando la herida que tenía en un costado, Takashi activo su don y miro la misma aura roja, era uno de "ellos".

"Esperen" ordeno.

"¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es el maestro de japonés moderno?" pregunto Rei con duda.

"Mira su costado" indico Hisashi quien noto la sangre que bajaba por la pierna del hombre "según lo que dijo Takashi, y considerando lo que estamos viendo, no me queda dudas, es un zombi".

"¿Zombie?" preguntaron ambos amigos, sorprendidos, pero sin dudas, el más confuso era Takashi.

"_¿Zombie? Claro, tiene sentido, en la conducta y en el efecto pero, ¿Qué los pudo provocar? ¿Algún fragmento del edén? ¿Los templarios? ¿Juno? ¿Puede ser algo distinto? ¿O todos a la vez?" _eran sus pensamientos erráticos. Fue así que, sumido en sus reflexiones, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando el maestro se lanzó sobre Rei e intentaba morderla. Esta lo mantenía a raya muy apenas usando su lanza improvisada como barrera.

"Reacciona Rei, apuñálalo" grito el peli gris, sacando de sus reflexiones al azabache.

Saliendo de su estupor y tomando una voluntad de ataque firme, empujo lejos al maestro, "¡No subestimes, al club de pelea con lanza!" gritó golpeándolo varias veces, sacándolo de balance y apuñalándolo en el centro del pecho al final.

"_Increíble, bien podría confundirla con una aprendiz" _razono sorprendido Takashi, pero esto aún no acababa.

El maestro siguió avanzando con una fuerza tremenda, empujando a la anonadada chica que no podía resistir.

"¿Por qué sigue moviéndose?" preguntó al aire mientras empujaba con fuerza, pero apenas retrasándolo.

Takashi iba actuar, pero se detuvo al ver a Hisashi corriendo y atrapando por la espalda al maestro, deteniéndolo con una llave.

"No hay problema, lo tengo" afirmo con confianza, misma que se fue al ver como empezaba a girar la cabeza y que no importaba que tanto tratara, no podía frenarlo "Rayos, ¿Cómo tiene tanta fuerza?".

"¡Hisashi!" grito su novia al ver como el zombi mordía su brazo, arrancándole un pedazo considerable de carne.

"AAGHH" grito con dolor.

"¡Takashi!" lo llamo la chica "Haz….".

Como un rayo, cortando el reclamo de la chica, el moreno se acercó a ambos, con un movimiento separo los brazos de su amigo, deshaciendo la llave y lo empujo para alejarlo del zombi. Se giró al maestro y lo golpeo con el puño, giro sobre sí mismo eh hizo una barrida a una de las piernas, sacándolo de balance para luego derribarlo de espaldas de una patada.

Hurgo en sus bolsillos y saco un trapo rojo que lanzo a Rei quien ya estaba al lado de su novio. Empuño con fuerza el desarmador y se lanzó sobre el zombi que empezaba a levantarse, con ambas piernas flexionadas, el brazo izquierdo extendido asía su blanco y el derecho sobre su cabeza, sujetando su arma (N/a: técnica típica de asesinato aéreo con cuchilla oculta o cuchillo).

Cayo sobre él, empujándolo al suelo con el brazo izquierdo mientras aterrizaba con las piernas y clavaba con fuerza su arma en el cráneo de su víctima, matándolo al instante. Se levantó con rapidez, dejando su arma incrustada en el cadáver y corrió asía sus amigos.

"¿Cómo está?" le pregunto a Rei con preocupación.

"Detuve el sangrado, pero está muy débil" le explico con angustia, había usado el trapo para vendar la herida, pero se veía muy grave, respiraba con dificultad, estaba pálido y sudaba a mares.

"Rayos" exclamo "Debemos apresurarnos, ya no estamos lejos del observatorio, tomemos mis cosas y vámonos" indico mientras se acercaba al cadáver y recuperaba su arma.

"¿qué? Pero…"

"Escucha Rei, sé que esto es grave, pero falta mucho para la enfermería, será peligroso si vamos así, pero será más seguro si llevo armas verdaderas" explico. La castaña no pudo replicar, así que ayudo a su novio a pararse y paso su brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros, sujetándolo del costado con su brazo izquierdo y en el otro su lanza.

"Yo limpiare el camino, Rei, tu sígueme de cerca pero mantén la distancia cuando pelee" indicó él recibiendo un asentimiento.

El resto del camino fue sin inconvenientes, llegando al techo donde, tras subir las escaleras, les esperaba una sorpresa poco agradable, cerca de 20 alumnos, ahora zombis, estaban ahí, algunos, devorando con paciencia sus víctimas, otros, caminando con paso lento y temblorosos. Pero todos giraron su cabeza asía ellos al escuchar el ruido de los jóvenes al subir los escalones y empezaron a arrastrarse asía ellos.

"Rei, permanece atrás" indico mientras caminaba un par de pasos con seriedad, para luego correr asía el más cercano, de un salto, repitió el movimiento con el que elimino al primer caminante al que se enfrentó, se levantó con velocidad y girando la mitad de su cuerpo, incrusto su arma en el costado de una que se acercó por sus espaldas sin siquiera mirarlo.

Antes de que el cadáver terminara de caer, se lanzó sobre el siguiente, con una estocada lo atravesó por un ojo y el cerebro. Giro de nuevo y otro más cayó muerto con una herida en el costado de la cabeza. Paso al lado de otro a tal velocidad que no lo pudo coger, se frenó de golpe y mando una poderosa patada de coz a la nuca, tirándolo al suelo donde se quedó sin moverse.

Dos venían juntos por enfrente, lanzo su arma asía uno, incrustándolo justo en la frente, mientras el corría asía el otro, se detuvo en frente de él, pero aun con impulso, coloco sus manos en la nuca del zombi y lo atrajo asía su rodilla derecha que alzaba con intención de impactarla, resultando en un poderoso impacto que salpico sangre y dejo una gran hendidura en el centro del rostro del, antes humano que se desplomo al suelo con pesadez (N/a: esta técnica es de Muay Tai, no recuerdo el nombre exacto, creo que era Kau Loi o algo así)

Con calma, extendió su brazo al otro que aún estaba erguido y recupero su arma justo antes de que este cayera muerto al suelo. Menos de 5 minutos y ya había acabado con siete.

Decidido a apresurarse, corrió asía el siguiente, apuñalándolo en la frente, fue asía uno que estaba cerca de la orilla y lo tiro del cuarto piso de una patada. Derribo a otro más de una patada, el cual, al caer choco su nuca con un tubo de drenaje, no volviéndose a mover. Aún quedaba la mitad, pero había abierto un gran camino en el centro.

"Rei, Hisashi, vamos" ordeno, sacando de su sorpresa a sus amigos que pronto lo siguieron hasta el observatorio que se erguía un nivel por encima de ellos.

Una vez arriba, mientras Rei cuidaba de Hisashi, Takashi se precipito al salón y tomo cuantas mesas vio para ponerlas a forma de barrera en las escaleras para evitar el ascenso de los caminantes.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto a su amigo cuando volvió con ellos.

"Como si me hubieran mordido" respondió el peli gris con una sonrisa débil, pero que se fue pronto "¿Tus cuchillos?".

"Ahora voy por ellos, no te muevas mucho" le indico, luego se giró a Rei "Cuídalo" le dijo para luego entrar al salón, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Activo su don y miro las paredes del lugar, justo en frente de él, el emblema de la orden brillaba de blanco. Se acercó y saco uno de sus cuchillos, con un par de movimientos revelo la hoja. La introdujo por una hendidura en donde estaba el emblema y la movió como una llave hasta que escucho un click.

Un mecanismo silencioso se activó y se abrió un compartimiento secreto en la pared que observo con su vista normal. Era un rectángulo de aproximadamente dos metros de ancho por uno y medio de alto. No tenía una profundidad mayor a medio metro.

Dentro había dos mochilas de un tirante (N/a: como la de Desmond), una negra con líneas rojas y otra gris con líneas rosas.

También había dos armaduras de torso, ligeras y delgadas, lo suficiente como para usarlas bajo la ropa sin problemas de ningún tipo, pero resistentes a simple vista (N/a: Como la diseñada por Altair, es decir, como los petos que usaba Ezio pero sin la protección de los hombros y cuello, solo para el torso).

Ambas armaduras eran muy parecidas entre sí, salvo que una era un poco más pequeña pero con una expansión notoria en el pecho, siendo sin duda la armadura pensada para la comodidad de su dueño, en este caso, Saya.

Ambas estaban cubiertas por completo de lo que parecía ser cuero, siendo negro con detalles rojos en la más grande y blanca con detalles rosas en la femenina. Muy probablemente, para anular el típico y reconocible sonido del metal chocando entre sí.

Saco todo y lo puso en una mesa, luego fue a uno de los casilleros y lo abrió con una llave, guardando dentro las armaduras para luego cerrarlas junto al compartimento oculto. Tomo su libro de dentro de su chaqueta y lo guardó en su mochila. Finalmente, saco sus dos navajas de entre sus ropas y salió donde los demás, mostrándoselas al instante.

"Aquí están" dijo.

"Bien, por favor, usa una en mi" le pidió convaleciente el peli gris.

"¿Que?" exclamo Rei.

"Por favor, Takashi, siento, mi muerte" hablo con suma dificultad "Por lo visto, no todo en las películas es falso, por favor, mátame, quiero irme, como un ser humano, no, como un monstruo" suplico.

Rei comenzó a sollozar mientras negaba. Takashi, con los ojos ocultos por su cabello, camino asía Hisashi y lo abrazó.

"Lamento, pedirte esto, Takashi".

"No, no lo lamentes, yo soy el que lamenta no poder nada más por ti, Hisashi" le corto, en su voz se escuchaba tristeza "siempre te considere como mi hermano, fuiste lo más parecido que tuve jamás a un hermano gemelo" confeso con su voz quebrándose un poco, una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla.

"Takashi" musito el peli gris conmovido.

"Espero, que donde quiera que vayas, seas feliz" continuo mientras separaba su brazo derecho con el cual empuñó uno de sus cuchillos con la hoja descubierta que enfilo a la nuca de su amigo "Descansa en paz, hermano" finalizo mientras hundía la hoja completa en su cráneo, matándolo rápidamente sin dolor.

Con cuidado, sacó su arma y lo deposito en el suelo, le cerró los ojos, dando la ilusión de que estaba dormido, para luego quitarse la chaqueta y cubrirle el rostro con ella.

"¡HISASHIIII!" grito en llanto Rei, acercándose al cadáver y llorando sobre su pecho, gritando cada cierto tiempo su nombre.

Dándole espacio, Takashi volvió al salón donde tomo la mochila negra y empezó a sacar la ropa que contenía: un pantalón de corte militar negro, un cinturón de cuero negro con unas fundas desprendibles donde colocaría sus cuchillos, una playera de manga larga blanca de lo que parecía ser seda (N/a: Los mongoles usaban camisas de seda debajo de una armadura ligera de cuero como protección contra las flechas, estas atravesaban la armadura, pero se enredaban en la camisa por la consistencia misma de la seda), una playera roja de manga corta y una sudadera negra con capucha con revés rojo.

Abrió de nuevo al casiller donde guardo las armaduras y tomo la suya junto con unas botas negras de corte de zapatos deportivos. Rápidamente, pero en silencio, se cambió de ropa, con la camisa blanca debajo de la armadura y sobre esta la roja, disimulándola a la perfección sin siquiera ser necesaria la sudadera, aunque igual y se la puso.

Se acercó a la su mochila y saco otros tres objetos; lo que parecía ser un comunicador pequeño, solo para un oído y dos cuchillas ocultas de cuero negro (N/a: como la de Desmond tras quítales las placas de metal en Broterhood o como las de Edward Kenway pero sin las calaveras). Remangándose la sudadera, se las colocó, una en cada brazo y, tras bajar las mangas, hizo un par de movimientos de muñeca, sacando ambas cuchillas por unos segundos antes de guardarlas.

Guardo la armadura de Saya en su mochila y se la colgó a la espalda. Por ultimo tomo el comunicador y se lo coloco al oído para luego oprimir un botón.

"Aquí Komuro Takashi, ¿alguien me copia?" pregunto con cuidado de no levantar la voz, pero no había mucho de qué preocuparse, Rei aún estaba llorando, podía oírla.

"Si, aquí Takagi Souichirou, ¿Cuál es su situación Komuro-Kun?" respondieron del otro lado, una voz que infundía respeto aun atreves de un aparato como este.

"Si, la situación en la escuela es complicada Takagi-sama, nos es imposible a Sa…, a Takagi-san y a mi controlarla por nuestra cuenta, solicito refuerzos y extracción"

"Me temo que no será posible" fue la respuesta del otro lado "la situación es a nivel mundial, los asesinos en todo el mundo están tratando de mantener a salvo las bases sin llamar la atención de los templarios y también de proteger a civiles, además de que a los templarios también les afecto este fenómeno por lo que se estamos realizando un golpe general de infiltración a nivel mundial" explico "no tenemos personal para enviarles, además de que será muy sospechoso si les mandamos cualquier clase de ayuda, podría comprometer a todos los miembros en Tokonosu".

"Entiendo, Takagi-sama, ¿sabemos que origino esto?"

"No esta del todo claro, pero poco antes de que esto empezara, detectamos una fluctuación de energía enorme que afecto al mundo entero, con ayuda de los viejos compañeros de Desmond, quienes ya tienen experiencia de trabajar con el fruto del Edén, determinamos que fue producida por algún fragmento, muy probablemente por el fruto, es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora"

"Entiendo, ¿tengo alguna misión?"

"Si, tanto tu como mi hija deberán proteger a cuantos civiles puedan y llegar aquí, a la base, sin llamar la atención. Por lo mismo, no usen el comunicador a no ser de que se una emergencia o los templarios podrían interferir con la comunicación y encontrarnos, en especial cuando el pánico se calme"

"Entendido"

"Bien, puedes retirarte"

"Bien" dijo antes de llevarse la mano al oído, pero se detuvo al oír a su superior de nuevo.

"Una ultima cosa, cuida de mi hija" le pidió antes de cortar la comunicación.

"Lo haré" aseguro para si mismo mientras se quitaba el comunicador y lo guardaba en un bolsillo en el tirante de la mochila, justo a la altura del pecho.

Hizo un conteo de las armas de las que disponía, en total, eran 4 cuchillas ocultas (dos suyas y dos de Saya) que no podía usar con libertas, sus dos cuchillos de mariposa, aquel desarmador, la lanza improvisada de Rei y algún arma que Saya tenga en si mochila. Bufo con molestia, ¿Por qué no pudieron incluir en su equipo de emergencia algún arma de fuego? ¡Mínimo le hubieran dado dos cuchillas con cañón oculto incluido!

Con un suspiro, tomo la mochila de su amiga salió del salón. Afuera se encontró con la castaña aun al lado del cadáver de su otrora amigo. Sentada de cuclillas con el rostro oculto por sus piernas y brazos, de lo que notaba, ya no estaba llorando.

"Arriba Rei, debemos seguir" la llamo tratando de ser amable.

Ella se estremeció levemente, levanto la cabeza con un movimiento brusco y lo miro con una expresión furiosa, con los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto.

"Tú, maldito" mascullo con ira mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba asta él, encarándolo sin mutar tu expresión "¡Lo mataste!"

"Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo" si bien ni su voz ni su rostro lo mostraron, en sus ojos se veía una profunda tristeza "Lo maté, cumpliendo su última voluntad".

"¡Maldito!" grito alzando una mano.

¡SLAP!

"Tú lo hiciste porque querías hacerlo ¡No porque él te lo pidió! ¿Lo considerabas tu hermano? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú lo odiabas por salir con migo! ¡Eres un maldito **asesino**!"

"_Si supieras cuan ciertas son tus palabras, al menos en cuanto a lo que soy…"_ pensó vagamente sin prestarle atención al dolor de su mejilla.

Colocándose la mochila se Saya a la espalda, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió asía el muro del salón.

"¿A dónde vas, asesino?" le pregunto con veneno en la voz, tomando su lanza y empuñándola con fuerza, más no apuntándolo con ella.

"No quiero molestarte más, me voy a matar a todos esos bastardos" hablo con voz neutra "Tranquila, iré por el techo, así no dañare la barricada".

"¿eh?" balbuceo con tal sorpresa que soltó su arma "no hablas en serio, son demasiados para ti, aun con tus habilidades" se trató de burlar, pero en su voz solo se notaba preocupación.

Takashi no respondió, solo corrió asía la pared y de un salto alcanzó los bordes del techo y apoyo los pies en el muro. Cuando se iba a proporcionar al techo, sintió algo aferrándose a una de sus piernas.

"Espera Takashi" escuchó, mirando a sus pies, vio que Rei se abrazó a su pierna derecha, llorando de nuevo con una expresión de arrepentimiento "Lo, lo siento, yo no quería decirlo, de verdad, no quería decirte esas palabras" lloró "por favor, quédate, quédate con migo" suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, hizo que lo soltara y se separara un poco para luego soltarse y caer fácilmente. Se giró y abrazo a Rei, con toda la ternura que le fue posible, en un intento de consolarla y calmarla.

Sorprendida, le tomo unos instantes comprender lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que finalmente respondió al abrazo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de su amigo, sintiéndose protegida, más de lo que nunca se había sentido mientras un calor agradable surgía de su pecho, donde su corazón latía apresuradamente.

"_Desmond-nii, Hisashi, tal vez no pude cuidar de ustedes, pero hare todo lo posible para que Saya, Rei, Hirano y cualquier de mis seres queridos, no tengan el mismo destino"_ pensaba Takashi con un voluntad enorme mientras apretaba un poco el abrazo _"Aun si para eso, debo de dar mi vida"_

**Y fin, aquí termina el capitulo.**

Fue más difícil de escribir de lo que yo creía, inclusive, y muy a dolor mío, me tuve que hacer auto spoiler para escribirla, por que de momento, los únicos juegos que eh jugado de assassin´s creed son el II, Broterhood y Black Flag.

Bueno, eso no importa, de momento, esta historia esta orientada después de los sucesos presentes en Black Flag, dudo que llegue a usar algo presente en Rouge o Unity, pero eso se vera en el futuro.

Otra cosa, les quiero preguntar, cuando Takashi quiera decir el clásico "Descanse en paz" ¿lo dejo así como si lo dijera en japonés o lo pongo en italiano?

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? O ¿Lo abandono? Si no me dejan reviews no sabré en que me equivoque o que les gusto, así que déjenme uno, el que cada quien puede dejar por capitulo. Espero poder tener el siguiente pronto, pero no prometo nada, hasta la próxima.


End file.
